


Of Love And Lies

by ChrisArrow



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek relationship, ChanSoo as assassins, ChanSoo relationship, Double Life, Fluff, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Murder, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisArrow/pseuds/ChrisArrow
Summary: Chanyeol's double life was all of the sudden no longer a secret.





	Of Love And Lies

**Prompt Code: #149**   
**Warnings: smut, murder, assassins, gun voilence, blood**  
 **Summary: Chanyeol's double life all of the sudden was no longer a secret.**  
 **Author's note: Dear Prompter, I hope you like what I've done to your amazing prompt. I hope to hear from you.**

Curling his fingers into the fabric of his husbands shirt, Baekhyun hummed into the kiss he was given. Pouting when the man pulled away, he looked up to him. “Do you really have to go?”

 

“I do, baby,” Chanyeol said, softly smiling.

 

“I don’t want you to go. It’s the second time this month.”

 

“I know and I’m sorry about that.”

 

“Just make sure you really have off next month,” Baek mumbled, lips still pursed.

 

Chanyeol laughed out. “Don’t worry, I really have off and nothing will disturb us in these two weeks.”

 

“You still haven’t told me where you’re going to take me.”

 

“It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

 

“But if you tell me it’ll make it easier for me to endure the time you’re gone.”

 

The tall man chuckled. “Alright,” he said, slowly leaning down. “When I’m back, we’re going to pack our bags and fly to Saipan. And it’ll be only you and me, some ice cold drinks and breathtaking sunsets.”

 

Baekhyun hummed, closing his eyes. “That sounds awesome.” He blinked his eyes back open when his husband pecked his lips. “I can’t wait.”

 

“Me neither but unfortunately I need to work to be able to finance our plane tickets.”

 

Baek snickered. “Alright, then you better hurry and earn some good money.”

 

The shared one last kiss before Chanyeol then left the, leaving Baekhyun alone for the next two weeks.

 

Calling a cap, the man headed towards the airport. This time he’d go to Paris and stay there for about two weeks; if everything was going as planned. 

 

He was looking forward the upcoming vacation with Baekhyun. He was looking forward to spend time with his husband but as the taxi rolled further towards the airport it was someone else he was looking forward to see again. 

 

He spotted the familiar figure standing by the terminal entrance as the cab driver dropped him off and Chanyeol’s lips instantly curled into a smile. Grabbing his bag he went over to the rather quiet corner at the side of the automatic door and stopped right in front of the person, whose height was exactly the same as Baekhyun’s.

 

The man, all dressed in back, looked up from his phone when a sudden shadow casted his body, and his pupils dilated as he looked Chanyeol in the eye. Chanyeol reached for his face and curled his fingers under the chin, tilting the smaller’s head upwards to meet him in a kiss. 

 

“You don’t deserve this one.”

 

“I don’t?” Chanyeol asked with a soft chuckle. “Why?”

 

“I don’t ask for much but once in a while I’d like to at least get a message from you that tells me that you’re still among the living.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Chanyeol apologized. “I know it’s no excuse but my phone broke and you know how bad I am at memorizing phone numbers. I’m sorry, really.”

 

The smaller kept silent, only showed a little.

 

Taking a step closer, Chanyeol took hold of the other’s waist. “Babe,” he mumbled, gently pressing his thumbs into the flesh. “Kyungsoo, forgive me. Please.”

 

“We should hurry, check-in has already started,” Kyungsoo eventually voiced out. “You look awful in this shirt, by the way.”

 

Chuckling, Chanyeol let go of the other and followed Kyungsoo into the terminal and all the way to the check-in desk. Many people were there, mostly couples who excitedly chatted over what they were going to do in the city of love.

 

“Maybe we have time to make a trip to the Eiffel Tower as well,” Yeol whispered, brushing his lips against the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear as they stood in line.

 

Kyungsoo hummed. “We’ll see.”

 

“Are you still mad at me?”

 

“It’s just not funny,” Kyungsoo turned around and looked up to Chanyeol. “We came back with you being injured. I had no idea how you were doing, if you were okay. I was worried. You just disappeared.”

 

Chanyeol looked away, swallowing. It hurt him to know that he had Kyungsoo worrying about him, he really didn’t mean to. His phone really broke, it was no lie. He happened to drop it and someone stepped on it. It took over a week for it to be fixed and when he got it back he actually didn’t bother to call Kyungsoo as he knew they’d see each other soon again. 

 

But now he felt bad and he didn’t know how to truthfully apologize. “I promise to call more often once we’re back from Paris,” he eventually said, looking back at Kyungsoo.

 

“You promise a lot of things and never stick to it.”

 

Kyungsoo turned away from him and Chanyeol closed his eyes, sighing loudly. He hardly bit down the inside of his cheek to punish himself. He knew he deserved Kyungsoo being angry at him. It was his own fault after all. 

 

Chanyeol was young, barely nineteen, when he got addressed by a guy after one of his boxing classes. The man had introduced himself as an agent of the secret service and Yeol was fast to say yes when the man asked him if he wanted to become an agent for the government. He was young and didn’t know what to become anyways, so getting trained to become an agent sounded great.

 

Proving that he was not only smart but strong and imperturbable as well, Chanyeol became an assassin. An assassin to hunt and kill terrorists and traitors in the behalf of his homeland. At the age of twenty-one Chanyeol was able to call himself an important member of the state, though he was operating behind the scenes, offside the public knowledge. 

 

Kyungsoo stepped into his life three years after Chanyeol had been scouted by the secret service. Becoming partners for overseas missions, their relationship was of professional narute at first. The affection for each other grew after a night of drunken sex and it didn’t take long for them to fall for each other as they had more in common as they first had thought. 

 

Loving Kyungsoo was easy. He had a strong personality, yet a gentle nature. He was able to step up against Chanyeol, who himself could get quite stubborn, and he remained calm even when Yeol made him incandescence; which often happened. 

 

Loving Kyungsoo was easy but falling in love with Baekhyun was just as simple. The life of an assassin came along with an fake identity which made it easy for Chanyeol to walk among the people, making friends without revealing who he actually was. He met Baekhyun at a party of a friend and even though he was in love with Kyungsoo, the young nurse student managed to steal his heart. 

 

Chanyeol knew it was wrong and yet he couldn’t help it. Using his fake identity in the worst way possible he started to build up a life with Baekhyun, while his real self build one up with Kyungsoo. 

 

It was hard to manage at first but with each day passing, it got easier and by now, five years later, both lives smoothly walked side by side. When he was on missions he told Baekhyun that his non-existent job as a financial advisor made him go aboard and when he there were no mission and he had to spend time with the young nurse, he told Kyungsoo that he’d go and spend time with his family.

 

Luckily, and that's probably how he managed to keep his double life up all the years, Kyungsoo never questioned him. Kyungsoo himself knew how it was to keep their jobs a secret from family, so Chanyeol had all the freedom to spend time with Baekhyun without Kyungsoo knowing. 

 

There were times when he felt guilty, especially the day he and Baekhyun got married. He had troubles facing Kyungsoo for the first time after that weekend but he eventually learned to suppress that feeling. 

 

In quiet moments when none of his loves were around Chanyeol often thought about it, thought about the circle of lies he had created to keep his double life a secret. It was crazy, he knew, but he couldn’t help it. He loved both of them. Both, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were able to make him fall in love them individually.

 

Maybe someone who was in the same situation could understand how he was able to fall for two people at the same time, how his heart was able to beat for both, the strong minded Kyungsoo, who every now and then loved to be alone, and the shy Baekhyun, who needed lots of cuddles and encouragement, equally.

 

Yes, it was a double life Chanyeol was living but he just couldn’t imagine living without Kyungsoo and Baekhyun and so there was no way he would ever give up on it, even if it technically meant that he was constantly cheating on them in some sort of weird way.

 

 A slight pat on the chest had Chanyeol startling, snapping back out of his trance of thoughts. Blinking his eyes, he looked at Kyungsoo. “W-what?”

 

“I’ve asked you if we want to grab something to eat before we go through the security check or after. I mean, we’ve got plenty of time now after all.”

 

“What? W-why?”

 

Frowning, Kyungsoo tilted his head a little. “Didn’t you listen, the flight got delayed by two hours.”

 

“Oh, I,” Chanyeol cleared his throat. “I was lost in thoughts, I didn’t listen at all. Uh, why did it get delayed?”

 

“Bad weather,” Kyungsoo answered. “So, what now?”

 

Chanyeol hummed. “Let’s go before the security check. The restaurants here are bigger than at the gates.”

 

Nodding Kyungsoo turned away, grabbing his luggage when the people in front of him moved forwards a little. Checking in when it was finally their turn, the couple then moved to the top floor of the terminal to get something to eat. 

 

Sitting down at a restaurant, Chanyeol took the quiet moment to reach for Kyungsoo’s hand as they waited for their order to arrive, “I’m truly sorry,” he said. “After we came back I straight when to my parents home for my father’s birthday and when my phone broke I didn’t really think of calling you when I got it back. It were only two weeks anyways.”

 

“Yes, 14 days in which a lot could’ve happened,” Kyungsoo said but he didn’t pull his hand away. “Really, you should know better than just disappearing, Especially when you’re injured.”

 

“I know. I promise I’ll call you more often when I’ll leave for my parents home again.”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Soo sighed. “How’s your shoulder by the way?”

 

“Still slightly bruised but the pain is gone.”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “We got letters from the headquarters,” he then said.

 

“Oh really? What’s it about?”

 

“I didn’t open yours but I guess it’s the same as mine. When we’re back from France they want us to come in for a medical check.”

 

“Oh,” Yeol voiced out. “Did it say when they want us to come in?”

 

“Right after the mission. Why?”

 

“W-well, I didn’t have time to tell you yet but I’ll go to Japan for my cousins wedding,” he lied. “I’ll be gone for two weeks.”

 

A deep sigh left Kyungsoo and eventually he pulled his hand out of Chanyeol’s hold. “I see.”

 

“Babe, I know we’ve only spent time on missions in the past three months but I can’t cancel that wedding.”

 

“No, it’s fine. I understand,” Kyungsoo said, though he couldn't hide his hurt expression. “I guess I’ll go on vacation in that time.”

 

“That sounds like a plan,” Chanyeol smiled, trying to cheer the mood. “Where would you like to go?”

 

“Jeju, maybe? I don’t know but I guess not too far away.”

 

Chanyeol was glad when their food eventually arrived and they had the chance to spend some time in silence without it becoming awkward. “Do you want to try?” He asked, lifting his fork. 

 

Nodding, Kyungsoo leaned over the table and let Chanyeol feed him some of the food. “Oh, it’s nice,” he commented, sitting back. “But it’s a little salty isn’t it?”

 

“Hm, I think it’s okay.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled softly. “Yeah, you’ve always been more the salty kind of guy.”

 

Only grinning in response, Chanyeol popped another forkful of pasta into his mouth.

 

After enjoying their last meal on earth for the upcoming 13 hours, the couple then moved towards the gate. Thanks to their status they were able to pass the security check through fast lane and comfortably, without any long wait could then move towards the airline lounge, where Kyungsoo immediately ordered himself a coffee.

 

“Espresso?” Chanyeol asked, surprised since Kyungsoo barely drank any kind of coffee. 

 

“I have a headache and I’m tired today, I don’t know why,” the other answered, letting out a deep sigh. 

 

The approaching lounge hostess, who was holding Kyungsoo’s espresso, overheard their conversation and instantly offered to bring Kyungsoo some headache relief.

 

“No, thank you,” Kyungsoo shook his head. “Maybe I can get some sleep on the plane.”

 

“Oh, I hope you do,” she smiled. “We just got new bedding for all beds.”

 

Chanyeol raised his brows. “Beds? Since when does a plane has beds?” Oddly confused he reached for his ticken and gazed at it. He was used to fly first class and as comfortable as it was in that section of the aerocraft, he had never seen a bed there. “Oh,” he voiced out as his eyes fell onto the black printed words in the right corner of his ticket. “Cabin 2, Side R.”

 

The hostess chuckled softly. “Seems you haven’t noticed it yet,” she smiled. “Our plane provides cabin suits. They are equipped with a lounge chair, a bed and a flatscreen.”

 

Chanyeol hummed, looking at Kyungsoo. “Which cabin are you in?”

 

“Cabin 2, Side L,” he read out. 

 

“Oh yes, this is a double suit, though you can separate them with an automatic wall, if you like.”

 

“Nice,” Chanyeol voiced out. “What about the bathrooms?”

 

“The cabin suits are divided in three sections, each second has a bathroom.”

 

“Means we’d have to share with two more people?”

 

“If the cabins are booked, yes.”

 

“Wow, and here I thought first class was luxurious. That’s going to be a relaxed flight.”

 

“I hope it will be,” the hostess smiled. “Do you have any other wishes at the moment?”

 

“No, thank you.”

 

Humming as the woman walked off, Yeol turned to Kyungsoo. “I wonder if the beds are together or the chairs.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned a little. “Why?”

 

“Would be fun if the bed were actually put together.”

 

“Of whatever fun your thinking right now, it’s not going to happen.”

 

“Well, I was not thinking of pinning you down the mattress,” Chanyeol said, rolling his eyes. “But what speaks against a little bit of cuddling?”

 

“We’ll see,” Kyungsoo said, bringing his espresso cup to his lips. “Depends on how private these cabins are.”

 

Chanyeol couldn't hide his grin when it was time to board the plane and they were guided to their seats. The double cabin they shared was exactly what he had in mind. The beds were put together in the middle of the rather spacious cabin and privacy were offered by the high walls that separated the cabin from the aisle.

 

Kyungsoo let out an amused chuckle and shook his head at Chanyeol’s dumb grin. 

 

“May I have the gentlemen’s attention for a second?” A flight attendant asked. “I just want you to make aware of our take-off and landing rules.”

 

“Sure,” Chanyeol nodded. “Please go ahead.”

 

“Just as in every other class, please stay seated during take-off and landing and put on your seatbelts. Life vests are stored right under your seats and oxygen masks will drop down from the overhead compartments in case of emergency.”

 

Both males nodded.

 

“Whenever you feel like having a meal, please let us know so we can bring you the menu. And please feel free to visit the on-board lounge,” she continued with a friendly smile. “The bathroom is to right and you might be happy to know that you have it all to your own.”

 

“Oh, does it mean the other cabin suite is empty?”

 

“It it yes,” the flight attendant nodded. “Would one of you like to change seats and go over for more privacy. There’d be no problem with arranging that.”

 

Kyungsoo shook his head. “No, it’s okay. We’re traveling together.”

 

The woman smiled. “Alright,” she smiled. “In case you’d like to take a shower, towels and bathrobes are stored right down here in the cabinet,” she said, pointing at the dresser under the TV.”

 

With that last information the young woman excused herself and asked Kyungsoo and Chanyeol to take seat for the upcoming take off.

 

Once the plane had taken off and they were allowed to freely move around the plane again, Chanyeol plopped down the nicely made bed. “Oh, it’s really comfortable,” he said, patting the empty side next to him. “Come here.”

 

Shaking his head, Kyungsoo got up from the chair. “I’ll check the lounge out first, I need something to drink. Do you want me to bring something along?”

 

“A coke or something,” Yeol said, closing his eyes. “Thanks.”

 

Watching as the tall man rolled to his side, hugging a pillow, Kyungsoo smiled to himself and then went to check out the on-board lounge. There he got himself a non-alcoholic fruit cocktail and a bottle of water. 

 

Back at the cabin he found Chanyeol sound asleep. Smiling at the slumbering man, he sat down next to him and started run his fingers through Chanyeol’s thick hair. 

 

He was still mad at Chanyeol for not calling him. A broken phone was simply no excuse for that but on the other had also understanding for why Chanyeol did not call him at all. Recovering from a mission was always a tough thing. Getting your mind back on track after a mission was not easy, Kyungsoo knew best.

 

And yet it bothered him that Chanyeol did not call him, especially since the older this time not only had to recover mentally. 

 

Deely sighing, Kyungsoo did not notice that Chanyeol had blinked his eyes open again and was looking at him. Slightly startled, he stopped finger combing the man’s hair. “Oh, I thought you’re sleeping.”

 

Chanyeol’s lips curled into a smile. “You know I’m not a nap guy.”

 

“Ture,” Soo said, returning the smile. Leaning down he kissed Chanyeol’s slightly parted lips. “They offer a lot of nice drinks up at the bar, you should check it out.”

 

“Hm, later,” Yeol hummed. “Come here, I want to cuddle.”

 

Shifting, laying down next to the taller, Kyungsoo let out a breath when he was embraced. Chanyeol nuzzled his nose into his neck, mumbling something he could not understand. He closed his eyes when soft butterfly kisses were pressed to his skin. 

 

“Tell me you're not mad at me anymore,” Chanyeol’s whisper was almost drowned by the buzzing sound the airplane was making. “I’m sorry.”

 

“I know you are,” Kyungsoo whispered back. “And I’m not mad at you anymore,” he said, though it was not fully the truth.

 

Chanyeol pulled his head back to look at him. His big, brown eyes were wide open and Kyungsoo loved how they softened Chanyeol’s features. “I love you,” he was told. 

 

“And I love you,” he respond without hesitation, eyes fluttering shut when Chanyeol leaned in to capture his lips once again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


♦♦♦

  
  
  
  
  
  


Paris was busy with people rushing to catch their subways, cars honking as if it would get faster through the traffic and tourist exploring well-known corners and quiet alleys. Chanyeol leaned against the wall of a not very inviting looking dumpster and sipped on a pitch black coffee. Having had a quick call with Baekhyun right after Kyungsoo had left, he now was waiting for him to return from an observation inside a bakery across the street and sighed when the younger finally jogged over, holding a paper bag in his hands. 

 

“Hell, that took forever.”

 

“Might be,” Kyungsoo said. “But I’ve got plenty of informations and some breakfast.”

 

“Alright, then let’s move to the car and tell me.”

 

Leaving the dark alley and moving towards the car they have been provided, Chanyeol took seat behind the steering wheel. He put his coffee away and started the black cars engine. 

 

“So, Lee Hyun-jun is not our target. He’s just the delivery boy. The man we’re looking calls himself Taejo.”

 

“Taejo?” Chanyeol asked, taking the croissant Kyungsoo was offering him. “As in Taejo of Goryeo?”

 

Kyungsoo shrugged. ‘“I guess.”

 

The older assassin laughed out. “Naming himself after a king, amusing.”

 

“Lee has spilled that Taejo is member of an underground casino near the Eiffel Tower.”

 

Nodding his head, Yeol chewed on the baked good. “Doesn’t bring us much. Near the Eiffel Tower is not very specific.”

 

“True but he also has said something about a black rose.”

 

“So, you want us to start looking for an entrance, a sign or something similar all around the Eiffel Tower? That’ll take us hours, if not even days.”

 

“I don’t think that it’ll be that hard to find,” Kyungsoo hummed, stealing a sip of Chanyeol’s coffee. “Taejo seems to own money and I’m sure so do all the other members of this casino. I’m sure we just have to look out for a bunch of fancy cars and then search around that area those cars are parked in.”

 

“Do you think they’ll be that obvious? It’s an illegal business after all.”

 

“I think they’re just perfectly blend into the picture. Maybe disguised as a club or something.”

 

“Alright, let’s say we find it tonight, how do you think we’ll get in there?”

 

“If it’s not located in the basement, I guess we’ll find a way.”

 

Chanyeol laughed out. “I already see, we’re going to climb some house walls.”

 

Chanyeol might have said those words as a joke but they became pretty much reality. After driving around and checking out the area all around the Eiffel Tower they eventually found what they were looking for. 

 

The illegal casino their target was a member of was located on the banks of the Seine and listened to the glorious name ‘La Rose Noir’. And its gaming rooms were situated on the top floor.

 

“See, I told you it would not be that hard to be found.”

 

“Yes, I give you that,” Chanyeol said, as he looked up the building. “But I doubt that they have a fire escape.”

 

“Well then, I guess we have to gain access from the roof.”

 

Chanyeol grumbled. “Great, that was what I was looking forwards to.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Stop frowning, we can’t change it. Come on, let’s get the stuff.”

 

Walking into the building and getting access to the roof was as easy as breathing. Nobody was there when they exited the elevator and picked the lock of the door that lead to the staircase that would bring them to the top. 

 

When they past by the door to the casino, Chanyeol stopped to inspect its security system. “Look at that,” he whistled. “A fourteen digit password is required to open this door. Whoever his running this business must have strong faith that they’ll never get busted.”

 

“Who knows who runs it,” Soo said, shrugging his shoulders.  “Maybe it's run by some influential person.”

 

“For sure.”

 

Arrived at the rooftop, the two young assassins began to prepare for actual mission. Loading guns and stuffing reserve ammunition into the side pockets of their pants, they unpacked the climbing equipment and soon were ready to start the hunt on their target. 

 

“Luck seems to be on your side,” Chanyeol cheered when he found a tilted window and slowly went to get a stand on its outer windowsill. “Oh great,” he laughed out, palming his face as he took a look inside the barely lit room. 

 

“What?” Kyungsoo asked but only a second after the question had slipped past his lips a loud grunt flew at him. “Ew, no,” he whined. “God, please tell me it’s not what I think it is.”

 

“It exactly is,” Chanyeol chuckled. “Old fatty and a nice blonde.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Kyungsoo breathed in. “Well, we can’t change it, so let’s get in.”

 

Nodding, Chanyeol reached in, angling his arms so he could get a grip of the handle. The window almost immediately opened, weirdly dangling as Chanyeol pushed it fully open. Slipping inside the room, he offered Kyungsoo a hand to help him inside as well. 

 

Their sudden appearance caught instant attention and the young blonde woman who was busy pleasuring the much older man with her mouth shrieked loudly. 

 

“Oh, don’t mind us,” Chanyeol said, raising a hand. “Keep going, we’re gone in a second.”

 

Kyungsoo bit back a snort and turned away from the couples baffled faces, removing the climbing rope from his harness. He then grabbed Chanyeol by the arm and pulled him along towards the door. 

 

“Have fun,” Chanyeol waved at them. “And take your time.”

 

The woman flushed while the guy gave a nod, slightly waving back at the tall assassin. 

 

“Gosh, you’re unbelievable,” Kyungsoo laughed under his breath when they were out of the room. 

 

“I was just being nice since we all so suddenly interrupted their privacy.”

 

Shaking his head in amusement, Kyungsoo took off the backpack he was carrying and opened it. Slipping on the jackets they brought to cover up their chest harnesses, Kyungsoo dropped the empty big into a corner. 

 

“Okay, where do we meet in case we get separated?”

 

“Down by the docks?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “And for how long?”

 

“Let’s say thirty minutes.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

Chanyeol gifted the younger a smile. “It’ll be just as usual,” he said, lifting his hand to give Kyungsoo’s neck  squeeze. “A bullet in the head. a proof that he’s dead and then we leave.”

 

Closing his eyes, Kyungsoo breathed in. “Alright, let’s get done with it.”

 

Finding their target was not hard, actually getting rid of him however was and it ended in a bullet storm. Separated from Chanyeol, Kyungsoo cowered in a corner behind an tripped over table, shielding himself from the flying bullets. 

 

People were screaming, running around like headless chicken, stumbling over in blood covered, lifeless bodies. Looking out for his partner, Kyungsoo spotted their target. The man, called Taejo, fumbled with his gun, desperately trying to get in another load of ammunition. 

 

Raising his gun, Kyungsoo aimed for the man’s forehead. Pulling the trigger, placing a bullet right between his eyes, the man slumped to the floor almost instantly. 

 

Leaving his hiding place, Kyungsoo skipped over to the dead and took the man’s necklace with him. Stuffing the golden chain into the pocket of his pants he headed for the room he and Chanyeol had entered the gambling place through.

 

he hoped to find Chanyeol there but he only stumbled into the couple from earlier. They were crouching behind a sofa, both shivering. He gazed at them as he hopped onto the windowsill, fastening his climbing rope. 

 

Rappelling down the house wall, Kyungsoo let out a deep sigh of relief when he finally had solid ground under his feet. Sheltered by a row of trees he got rid of his harness and left it behind as he ran off towards the docks to meet Chanyeol. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


♦♦♦

  
  
  
  
  
  


Hours had passed and Kyungsoo wasn’t able to calm his racing heart and his flowing tears. He had returned to the hotel; without Chanyeol. Desperately waiting for the man at the docks he, after two, hours decided to finally leave. 

 

Running his hands through his hair, the young man let out a shaky breath. “Oh god, no.”

 

A new load of tears blurred his view and his own hiccups echoed in his ears. The clock was nearly striking two and with each minute that passed, Kyungsoo was losing hope for Chanyeol coming back. 

 

Sinking to the floor he cried out, bawling Chanyeol’s name over and over again. 

 

“Babe.”

 

Kyungsoo’s head shot up and he let out a choked cry as Chanyeol looked at him, standing by the door, covered in blood. He jumped to his feet and rushed over to the older.

 

“I’m okay, I’m okay,” Chanyeol said as Kyungsoo hastily moved his hands over his upper body. “It’s not my blood.” Grabbing the younger’s face he looked at him. “It’s not my blood. I’m good.”

 

Kyungsoo cried out, grasping onto Chanyeol’s wrists. “I t-thought y-you-”

 

Pulling the other closer, Chanyeol kissed Kyungsoo’s lips. “I’m good.”

 

They stood like this for quite a while until Kyungsoo had calmed down and most of his tears were dried. The younger let out a sigh when he was pushed towards the bed and into a sitting position. “What happened?” He asked Chanyeol.

 

“After we got seperated I got into one on one shooting with one of Taejo’s bodyguards. He was able to trap me into one of the rooms and it took me a while to finally get him down. And then I had to hide from the head of the casino.”

 

Closing his eyes, Kyungsoo breathed out. “I waited two hours.”

 

“I’m sorry, babe. I didn’t mean to worry you.”

 

“It’s hardly your fault,” Soo said. “I was just-,” he paused and looked at Chanyeol. “For the first time in all these years I thought you didn’t make it.”

 

“But I did,” Yeol smiled. “And now try to forget it, okay. Everything’s fine. Nice headshot, by the way.”

 

“You saw?”

 

“I almost caught that bullet myself. It went right through his head.”

 

“Yeah, this gun has power,” Kyungsoo voiced out, nodding his head. His eyes fell onto Chanyeol’s in blood covered hands and he carefully reached out for one of them. “You should take a shower.”

 

“Yes, I should,” the older agreed. 

 

“Go ahead, I’ll take care of your clothes.”

 

Collecting the dirty, partly tron clothes and stuffing them into a plastic back for disposal, Kyungsoo then went to pour in two glasses of Whiskey from the bottle they had brought. It was their very own, small ritual after every successful accomplished mission. They would drink a glass to calm their nerves and to honor all the fallen people who lost their innocent lives only because they were present at the wrong time in the wrong place.

 

When Chanyeol was back from his shower, stepping into the bedroom his skin was free from any dirt and any dried blood. A white towel was wrapped around his hips and his wet hair lost droplets of water here and there. 

 

Sitting down beside Kyungsoo he took one of the glasses and raised it. “To another completed mission.”

 

“And to all the innocent ones who left earth today,” Kyungsoo added. “May they rest in peace.”

 

“May the rest in peace,” Chanyeol repeated, chugging down the alcohol. 

 

Putting the glass away and moving fully into the bed, Chanyeol rested his back against the headrest of the king sized bed. He reached his hands out, mentioning Kyungsoo to join him. The younger did but he did not lay down next to his boyfriend but straddled his thighs. 

 

Leaning down to him to meet him in a sweet, simple kiss, Kyungsoo started rolling his hips against Chanyeol when the man slipped his tongue into his mouth. 

 

The towel around Chanyeol’s hips were no barrier and easily unraveled itself under Kyungsoo’s movements. “Mh, you better get those clothes off of you,” he purred against the plump lips, grasping onto Kyungsoo’s waist. 

 

“I have to get them off of me? I thought you’d do that for me?”

 

“Not this time,” Chanyeol said. “I’d like to watch today.”

 

Slowly shuffling backwards on his knees, Kyungsoo reached for the hem of his shirt, lifting it up. He had his eyes focused on Chanyeol and his expression that changed with each inch of skin that came to view. 

 

Their physique was similar and yet so different at the same time. Kyungsoo was not only a lot shorter than Chanyeol, he was also less buff. Where Chanyeol carried very pronounced biceps and well defined stomach muscles, Kyungsoo was much leaner. He had a lean waist Chanyeol loved to grab and strong thighs he could grope for hours if the younger would let him. 

 

The older assassin licked his lips when Kyungsoo wiggled himself out of his pants, finally revealing those legs he had a huge soft spot for. 

 

Once Kyungsoo had removed every piece of cloth and eventually was just as bare as Chanyeol was, he climbed back into the man’s lap where he was pulled into a heating kiss. 

 

They both enjoyed it rough, liked playing with each others patience and Kyungsoo loved having the lead. Chanyeol was a strong man and could easily overpower the younger but he had a thing for Kyungsoo being dominant. And on top of that he loved watching Kyungsoo pleasuring himself.

 

Kyungsoo’s pace was fast and his movements steady. The muscles of his thighs flexed every time he lifted himself off Chanyeol’s erection, only to lower down on it again in just a matter of seconds. 

 

The sounds of ragged breathing and skin meeting skin echoed from the room walls and Kyungsoo added a pleased groan of Chanyeol to the soundscape by racking his nails down the man’s firm chest. 

 

Getting a hold of Kyungsoo’s hips, Chanyeol thrusted up, meeting the younger’s movements when his orgasm approached. “Fuck,” he grunted, trying to hold back as long as possible. 

 

Throwing his head back Kyungsoo climaxed untouched, moaning as his high washed over him and his cum dripped down onto Chanyeol’s lower stomach. He kept moving, riding out his own orgasm while bringing Chanyeol over the edge as well. Bucking his hips he watched as Chanyeol’s eyebrows twitched in pleasure and a breathy moan slipped past his lips. 

 

Chanyeol loosened his grip on the younger’s hips when Kyungsoo stopped moving. He gently thrusted into him a couple more times, humming at the tingling feeling of slight overstimulation. He caught Kyungsoo when the younger let himself fall forwards and brought him into a kiss.

 

“Don’t pull out,” Kyungsoo whispered, closing his eyes at the feeling of Chanyeol’s still pulsating inches inside him.

 

A faint aroused growl rumbled in Chanyeol’s chest as Kyungsoo expressed this wish and he wrapped an arm around his waist to pull him closer. With their bodies being pressed together, Kyungsoo nuzzled into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck, leaving gentle kisses here and there, while Chanyeol let his free hand wander up and down Soo’s thigh, caressing his skin. 

 

He was still semi hard when Kyungsoo broke out of his hold, sitting back up. A moan escaped him when the younger teasingly bucked his hips, sending chills down his spine. “Don’t tease me.”

 

“But I love it,” Kyungsoo replied, smirking. Bracing his hands flat on Chanyeol’s chest he slowly lifted his hips, provoking the man beneath him with quickly sitting back down on him, only to repeat the previous, slow movement.

 

An obscene squelching noise dominated as Kyungsoo worked himself on Chanyeol, getting them both fully hard again in just a short matter of time. He threw his head back in pleasure when Chanyeol wrapped his fingers around his leaking erection, stroking him to the rhythm of his movements. 

 

Their second high hit them both at the same time and Chanyeol sat up, biting down Kyungsoo’s neck as he filled him up for the second time that night. The younger’s body shook in pleasure and nothing but bliss was written all over his face when the aftermaths kicked in, slowly taking the ultimate peak of pleasure away. 

 

Licking the mark he had left on the beautifully tanned neck, Chanyeol kissed his way up until he had reached Kyungsoo’s lips. Kissing and letting their hands wander over every inch of warm, sweaty skin they could reach, they pulled away from each other when their thumping hearts had calmed down. 

 

“I guess this is the cue for us to finally take advantage of this spacious jacuzzi we’ve been ignoring for the past two weeks, don’t you think?”

 

Kyungsoo laughed out. “I guess.”

 

“It’s a shame that we neglected it so far.”

 

“Well, we have three more days left to use it.”

 

“It’ll become our best friend for these days.”

 

This time, Kyungsoo frowned. “What?”

 

Chanyeol grinned. “It’ll soothe our sore feet.”

 

“Okay, sore bodies I’d have understood but sore feet?”

 

“Yes,” the older nodded. “We’re not leaving this beautiful city without having seen everything is offers.”

 

“You really want to go on a sightseeing tour?”

 

“Hell yes, and I’m going to get us an instant camera so we can take a lot of cheesy couple photos.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled. “Yeah,” he hummed, cupping Chanyeol’s face. “That actually sounds very nice.”

  
  
  
  
  


♦♦♦

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a warm day with the sun brightly shining but the soft breeze that was coming from the ocean made the temperature more bearable. Baekhyun was in a very good mood, gently dragging his feet through the warm sand.

 

It was the first day of their vacation and to start off their two weeks of recreation and relaxation, Chanyeol took his love for a walk on the beach. 

 

“It’s so beautiful,” Baek smiled as his eyes gazed to watch the waves the ocean was creating. “I’m sure many fish live here.”

 

“We can go snorkeling if you want. Or we could make a diving course,” Chanyeol suggested. 

 

Baekhyun hummed a little. “I think snorkeling is enough. “You know I’m not a good swimmer.”

 

“Oh yeah, I almost forgot,” Yeol chuckled. “Last time we went swimming you almost drowned in the kiddy pool.”

 

“Hey, that’s not funny,” the other pouted. “I don’t know, I’m just not fond of water.”

 

Wrapping an arm around the shorter’s waist, Chanyeol pressed a kiss to his temple. “Don’t worry, there’s plenty to do here. We don’t necessarily have to go swimming.”

 

Baekhyun nodded, closing his eyes at the act of affection. “Yes, and we have two weeks to do all of it, after all.”

 

“That’s right,” Chanyeol nodded along. “So, what should we do now? Shall we go and get ourselves something nice to drink?” 

 

“Actually I’m a little sleepy,” Baek voiced out. “Do you mind if we go back to the hotel? I really would like to take a nap.”

 

“Yes sure, no problem. Let’s go. You could’ve told me that you’re tried.”

 

“Ah, I didn’t sleep well. I don’t know, it was just a restless night.”

 

“Aw, my poor baby,” Chanyeol cooded. “Then let's get you to bed.”

 

Chanyeol actually didn’t plan to fall asleep as he was obviously not as exhausting as Baekhyun was but the other snuggling up to him, hugging him with his full body, had him eventually falling into a slumber as well. 

 

Their room phone ringing had them both waking up a good amount of hours later. “Holy,” Yeol breathed out as he caught a glimpse of the time. “So late already.”

 

Baekhyun yawned, rubbing one of his eyes as he watched his husband answering the call, nodding to whatever the person on the other end said to him. “Who was it?”

 

“Oh, the reception desk. I booked a table at the restaurant down at the beach and they just gave us a call to tell that we can go there an hour earlier if we’d like to.”

 

“Oh, that’s nice of them. So, when do we go there?”

 

“In about an hour we can if you like or later.”

 

“No,” Baek shook his head. “An hour sounds good.” Climbing out of the bed, he headed for his suitcase. “Then I’ll take a shower and get ready.” Grabbing a handful of clothes, he walked past Chanyeol. “Are you coming with me?”

  
  


“Better not,” the man said, giving a smile. “Or we won’t make to the restaurant at all.”

 

Flushing, Baekhyun let out a whine and Chanyeol laughed as the older quickly hopped off to take his shower. While Baekhyun was in the bathroom, Chanyeol reached for his smartphone and moved further into the spacious room, as far away from the bathroom as possible. 

 

Dialing a very familiar number, he pressed his phone to his ear. “Hey babe.”

 

“Hey,” Kyungsoo’s soft voice said back. “Arrived safely?”

 

“Yes,” Chanyeol answered. “I actually planned on calling earlier but I was occupied and then took a nap.”

 

“A nap? You’re usually not a nap guy.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve had a headache and I guess you finally got me away from taking painkillers right away.”

 

Kyungsoo softly chuckled and Chanyeol closed his eyes, drinking in every second of his loves laugh. “That’s good.”

 

“It is,” Chanyeol said. “Do you already decide where you want to go for vacation?”

 

“Not yet. I’ve looked for some destinations already but at some places the weather is quite bad at the moment.”

 

“Ah yeah, It’s rainy seasons in many countries right now.”

 

“Well, I’ll see. Maybe I’ll go, maybe I’ll stay home.”

 

“Babe, I’m sorry I’m not with you right now.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“I promise to take you on vacation when I’m back.”

 

“Oh please, once your back we probably have to go abroad again.”

 

“Well, then after that,” Chanyeol said, rolling his eyes a little. “But I promise, I make it up to you.”

 

The vibrations of Kyungsoo’s voice as he hummed,sent a shiver down Chanyeol’s spine. “I know you will.”

 

The shower being turned off the background, Chanyeol turned his head towards the bathroom. “Uh, babe , I have to hang up. My aunt just has called me for dinner.”

 

“Dinner? That early? It’s only past five.”

 

Facepalming himself, Chanyeol almost cursed. He had forgotten that he was one hour ahead of Kyungsoo. “Ah, it’s probably not dinner yet,” he quickly said. “I’m sure she wants us to help.”

 

“Oh well, then don’t let her wait. Have a good evening and stay away from the Sake, we both know you don’t tolerate it well.”

  
Chanyeol laughed out. “I will,” he said. “You too have a good evening and I’ll call you soon, alright?”

 

“Alright.”

 

“I love you.”

 

“And I love you, bye.”

 

“Bye-bye.”

 

Only a minute after Chanyeol had ended the call with Kyungsoo, Baekhyun stepped out of the bathroom. “Whom were you talking to?”

 

“Oh, just my mom,” Yeol lied. “Baby, you look stunning,” he then said, eyes wandering up and down Baekhyun’s frame. “Wow.”

 

“T-thank you,” Baek shyly smiled, tugging at the wine colored shirt he had put on, pairing with a pair of black skinny jeans. “I thought I bring this for a special occasion and I guess a fancy dinner at the beach counts as a special occasion.”

 

Still staring at the other, Chanyeol nodded his head a little. “I really don’t know what to say, this is just wow. Did you already own this? I’m sure I’ve never seen this shirt before.”

 

“No, I bought it while you’re away. I know, I normally don’t wear such things but I thought I give it try.”

 

“It’s awesome.” Stepping towards the older, Chanyeol cupped his face. “Like I said, you look stunning.”

 

“Thanks,” Baek mumbled after Chanyeol ad deeply kissed him. “And it’s not too revealing?” He asked, pointing at his chest. 

 

The shirt didn’t provide buttons all the way up, so the shirt had a plunging neckline which showed at least one hand’s breadth of skin. 

 

“It’s totally fine,” Chanyeol smiled, reaching for the delicate necklace Baekhyun had put on as an accessory. “But I might won’t be able to take my eyes off you the whole night.”

 

“Oh you,” Baek laughed shyly, eyes cutely curving as he looked up. “But I’m glad you like it.”

 

“I do, very much,” Chanyeol said, leaning in for another kiss. “Alright, I guess it’s mine turn to get ready then, huh?” He smiled after losing the kiss. “I won’t take long.”

 

Baek chuckled. “You never do,” he pointed out. “It’s still a mystery to me how you can shower so fast.”

 

Chanyeol only shrugged and winked at the brunette before he turned away, towards the bathroom. 

 

The dinner they had around an hour later was more than just a meal at some fancy restaurant. It ended up being a romantic candle light dinner with a table directly by the ocean. 

The sound of the waves swallowed all other noises around them, causing the impression of being completely alone in the middle of the well attended restaurant. 

 

“It’s so nice here,” Baek voiced out, gifting his husband a smile. “Thanks for taking me here.”

 

“Everytime again.”

 

“Do you sometimes feel bothered by me?”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes widened in shock. “What? Why would you bother me?”

 

“I don’t know,” Baekhyun shrugged. “You’re always so busy with work, going here and there and I’m sure often you have to deal with jet lags and such, and then there’s me demanding your attention.”

 

“Oh baby, that’s totally fine.”

 

“Is it? Because sometimes I have the feeling your exhausted and need some time alone to relax.”

 

“It’s true,” Chanyeol nodded. “Sometimes I’m exhausted but I rather have you in my arms than relaxing alone.”

 

Lowering his head a little, Baekhyun peered at Chanyeol, giving a shy smile. “Thank you.”

 

Reaching over the table, Chanyeol cupped the smaller’s hand. “Baby, you don’t bother me, not at all. And I mean it, I rather have you by my side than being alone, Please don’t worry about such things, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

Laughing out, Chanyeol gave his husband's hand a squeeze. “Sometimes I wonder what’s going on in your pretty head.”

 

“Sometimes I don’t know myself,” Baek adorably giggled. 

 

A loudly crashing wave had them turn their heads away from each other. “Shall we take a walk at the beach after dinner?”

 

“Yes,” Baekhyun nodded. “That sounds great.”

 

The walk on the beach after their dinner ended in a playful fight of pushing and pulling that Baekhyun lost. One slightly harder push of Chanyeol was enough to make him lose balance and fall right into the wet. 

 

Chanyeol took his time with helping his whining husband up as he had to hold his stomach from heatley laughing at the misery Baekhyun was in. 

 

The nurse was still dripping by the time they reached their hotel room and Chanyeol had to lend a hand to get Baekhyun out of his soaking wet, clingy clothes.

 

“Are you freezing, baby?” Chanyeol asked as he noticed Baek rubbing his bare arms. 

 

The older was completely naked and stepping out f his underwear as Chanyeol dropped the question. “What do you think?!”

 

Smirking Chanyeol embraced the smaller. “Shall I help you warming up?”

 

An instant shiver ran down Baekhyun’s spine when Chanyeol started to caress the backside of his thighs. 

 

Sex with Baekhyun was different. It was dominated by soft touches and kisses. It was slow and sensual, mostly vanilla. But Chanyeol loved it. Baekhyun was sensitive, his whole body was. He could make the brunette come by just featherly light touching him and he enjoyed it to the bits. 

 

It never took long for Baekhyun to start whining and mewling but Chanyeol loved keeping him on the edge. He ran the tips of his fingers down Baekhyun’s chest, pinching his rosy nipples to earn himself a moan. 

 

Baekhyun had a tiny waist and beautifully curved his and full thighs twitched every time Chanyeol brushed his fingers down his sides. 

 

He was leaking, begging for a release when Chanyeol eventually undressed himself and went to get the bottle of lube they had thrown into their luggage.

 

“P-please. Please touch me.”

 

“Patience, baby,” Chanyeol hushed him, nipping at his lips. Fumbling open the lube, he poured a good amount of it onto his fingers.

 

Preparation was always a big deal. Baekhyun’s first sexual experiences were dominated by strong pain and it took Chanyeol a while to show the brunette that it could be different if it was done right and so he always paid great attention while preparing the other, making sure Baekhyun was fully sure it was enough before they went any further. 

 

Chanyeol drank in each and every expression his love made when he eventually entered him. He drank in every twitch of Baekhyun’s eyebrows and every sound that slipped past his delicious lips. 

 

The first deeper thrust had Baekhyun moaning loudly, by the second he slapped a hand over his mouth. “I don’t think so, baby,” Chanyeol said, gently pinning the smaller’s hands down the mattress right next to his head. “I want to hear.” 

 

Chanyeol’s name escaped Baekhyun in a choked cry of pleasure and he arched his back off the bed, presenting Chanyeol his flushed chest. Chanyeol took the opportunity and closed his mouth around one of the older’s nipples, sucking on it. 

 

Baekhyun came under the touch of his own fingers, silently crying out and pressing his head into the pillows as he shot ribbons of warm cum onto his skin. 

 

Chanyeol kept thrusting until Baek’s body began to spazz under the feeling of overstimulation. He pulled out, stroking himself to completion. Moaning softly he thrusted into his fingers, completely riding out his orgasm. 

 

When their eyes met, Chanyeol leaned over and captured the other’s sweet lips. “Still feeling cold?” 

 

Baekhyun whined at the teasing words and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s neck to pull him on top of him. 

 

Chuckling, Chanyeol hugged the smaller and started to nibble at his neck. “I love you, baby,” he whispered while leaving gentle kisses. 

 

“I love you most!”

  
  
  
  


♦♦♦

  
  
  
  
  
  


Sitting down on a bench, Kyungsoo sighed as he leaned back against the wooden backrest. He didn't know what he was expecting how crowded it would be when he chose his vacation destination but he didn't think it would be that crowded. 

 

There were people everywhere and where he was able to enjoy the busy life together with Chanyeol, he just wasn't able to cope with it alone.

 

Taking a sip of his drink he looked down the path that lead to the ocean. Some souvenir stands were build up along the narrow street and his gaze happened to get stuck at a young man who happily skipped from one stand to the other.

 

Kyungsoo smiled at how adorably excited he pointed at things until a very familiar figure stepped into the picture. Almost choking on his smoothie, he shot up from the bench.

 

Narrowing his eyes he watched as the figure, that dangerous looked like Chanyeol hugged the smaller brunette from behind, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

 

Kyungsoo swallowed, almost thought that his eyes were playing a trick on him but when the man turned into his direction, he got his confirmation. It really was Chanyeol. 

 

An indefinable feeling rose in the young assassin and he balled his hands into his fists. Why was Chanyeol here and why was he in company of this guy? Why would he lie and tell Kyungsoo that he was in Japan, attending his cousin's wedding. Kyungsoo was confused. 

 

Breathing in he turned away from the scene and headed towards the hotel. He had caught a glimpse of the blue bracelet Chanyeol and the brunette were wearing and he was almost sure it was the same as he was wearing, a band given by the hotel resort he was staying at.

 

Almost running up to the reception desk, he slammed his hands on the counter. “I need your help.”

 

“Uh, sure,” the young man behind the counter said. “What is it?”

 

“I've happened to see one of your guests and I think it's an old friend of mine but I just don't want to walk up to him, so could you tell me if he's staying here?”

 

“Well, I actual-” “Please,” Kyungsoo begged. “I forgot his Family name but I can give you his birthdate. His name is Chanyeol and he's born November 27 19-” He stopped when the young receptionist finally nodded. “Thank you!”

 

Typing something on his computer, he eventually found something. “There's only one guest checked in here with the name Chanyeol. It's Mr. Lee and his companion.”

 

“Ah yes, Lee Chanyeol. Now a bell rings. Thank you very much, you've helped me a lot.”

 

Leaving the reception desk, Kyungsoo headed to his room. Grabbing his laptop he logged into the database of the secret service.

 

“Lee Chanyeol, let's see.”

 

Chanyeol’s fake ID im combination of his birth date immediately lead to his profile and Kyungsoo sucked in a deep breath when his eyes fell onto his family status.

 

“Married,” Kyungsoo read out. “Spouse: Byun Baekhyun.”

 

Kyungsoo didn’t know why he was reading through Baekhyun's profile. It didn't really interest him that the man was a nurse and was actually born in the same province as him. He was sure that Baekhyun didn't know himself whom he was married to but Kyungsoo couldn't help himself. Something inside him wanted to know every detail about the guy that Chanyeol shared his life with once he claimed to leave to visit his family. 

 

Kyungsoo couldn't believe it. He had been cheated on for years, betrayed by the man he loved; the man he was willing to give his life for. 

 

He had never questioned Chanyeol, never. He never saw a reason why he had to. They had been together so many years, shared an apartment and a life as secret assassins.

 

Never he had thought that Chanyeol would have taken advantage of his fake identity the way he obviously did. They have even joked about it in the beginning. Kyungsoo never knew and also wasn't interested to know the name Chanyeol was given but they made fun of the job the older had received. Chanyeol surely was no ace when it came to mathematics and him having the fake occupation of an financial advisor was just pure irony.

 

Kyungsoo spend the remaining hours of the day in his room, experiencing a rollercoaster of emotions. In one moment he was so angry that he wanted to do nothing more and storm out of his room to find Chanyeol and strangle him and in yet another, he was hit by sadness and self doubt.  

 

How was he, a trained assassin, a specialist in observation and collecting informations so easily betrayed? How was Chanyeol able to live a double life without him noticing? How was it that he never got suspicious when the older disappeared for weeks, rarely calling?

 

He couldn’t find any answers. All he could think of was how Chanyeol had played him. He had to think of all the time they spent together, all the intimate moments, all the kisses, all the ‘I love you’s. Did Chanyeol mean it or was he just a fun toy to use? Then after all the older chose to marry Baekhyun and not him. 

 

The night was short with only a couple hours of sleep. Rubbing his sleepy eyes, Kyungsoo noticed a missed call from Chanyeol on his phone. He didn’t know why but he immediately dialed the man’s number. 

 

“Babe.”

 

Chanyeol’s voice was as deep as usual and his tone as soothing as always and Kyungsoo had to swallow. “H-hey,” he said after a moment of silence. “I missed your call, sorry.”

 

“Ah, don’t worry. I was just calling to check up on you. Are you already on your vacation trip?”

 

“No, I decided to stay home.”

 

“Oh, I see. Well, I tho-” “Chanyeol?”

 

“Y-yes? Babe, are you okay?”

 

“Do you love me?”

 

“With all my heart.” The answer came without any hesitation and it brought tears to Kyungsoo’s eyes. “Why are you asking such a thing?”

 

“You’d never lie to me, right?”

 

“Kyungsoo, really. What’s with you?”

 

“Answer my question please.” He sucked in a breath when Chanyeol didn’t answer right away. “Are you not answering because you can’t?”

 

“Kyu-” “I know it,” Soo cut in. “Byun Baekhyun, you’re married to him for three years now. How I found out? I saw him, happily hopping from one souvenir stand to the other. I watched him because I found it adorable how excited he was to look at all the stuff. I found it adorable until you stepped into the picture.”

 

“You are here…”

 

“Japan, huh? Your cousins wedding? What a great lie, Chanyeol. Really, you got me with that. You go me just like all the other times before.”

 

“B-babe, pl-” “Don’t call me that! I’m not your babe anymore.”

 

Kyungsoo hang up, crying out almost immediately. He was hurt, so badly hurt, he wanted to disappear.

  
  
  
  
  
  


♦♦♦

  
  
  
  
  


His heart was thumping so hard he was able to feel it in his throat. Kyungsoo knew, Chanyeol was busted. After five years of carefully building up and maintaining his precarious double lives, it was one silly coincidence that toppled it all down. 

 

Running a hand through his hair, Chanyeol let out a frustrated sigh. Kyungsoo was here, he was close. Maybe he was even in the same hotel but Chanyeol knew he wouldn’t stay here for much longer. 

 

Calling the younger again, Chanyeol was not surprised when Kyungsoo didn’t pick up. Of course he was hurt and didn’t want to talk to Yeol but Chanyeol had to talk to him. He wanted and needed to explain. 

 

When the door to the hotel room opened, Chanyeol turned towards the door. “Oh hey,” he greeted Baekhyun, trying to give him a happy smile. “Could they help you with your shirt?”

 

Baek nodded. “Yes. They’ll clean it and then leave a message when I can pick it up again.”

 

“That’s good.”

 

Chanyeol was only able to answer Kyungsoo’s unexpected, early call because Baekhyun was out, trying to find out if the hotel provided a laundry service. 

 

Baekhyun gifted him a cute smile and plopped down the bed. “Shall we go and grab some breakfast?”

 

“Sure, if you want to. Do you want to have breakfast here or at one of the restaurants by the beach?”

 

“I actually would like to try out one of those small restaurants.”

 

“Alright,” Chanyeol nodded. “Then let’s go.”

 

Baekhyun choosing to have breakfast outside the hotel gave Chanyeol time to think of how to find Kyungsoo. His brain was running at full blast until an idea stroke him. Right in front of the door of the restaurant Baek hadf choses, Chanyeol came up with a lie. 

 

“Oh baby, I forgot my wallet. Let me go and get it.”

 

“O-okay.”

 

“Go inside and order whatever you like okay. I’ll be back as fast as possible.”

 

Heading back to the hotel, Chanyeol straight went to the reception desk. If he was lucky Kyungsoo was here and he could have a talk with him. 

 

He almost cheered when the got the confirmation that Kyungsoo actually was staying at the same hotel and rushed to his room as soon as the four digit number had left the receptionists mouth. 

 

Knocking on the door, Kyungsoo opened up only moments later, letting out a startled gasp. “Chanyeol!”

 

“We have to talk,” Yeol said, pushing the younger into the room. 

 

“I don’t think so.”

 

“Babe, please. Let me explain.”

 

“Explain, explain what? That you’ve cheated on me all this time?!”

 

“It’s not w-I mean, I guess it’s counted as cheating but please, listen to me.”

 

“But I don’t want to listen to you, Chanyeol,” Kyungsoo snarled, balling his hands into tight fists. “How dare you?! How dare you to play me like that?”

 

“Kyungsoo, please. I love you. I’ve always loved you.”

 

“Oh yeah, so much that you marry another guy. I really must mean a lot to you!”

 

Chanyeol’s heart broke at the sight of Kyungsoo crying. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and his bottom lip quivered a little from him trying to keep it together. Taking a step forwards, he carefully raised his hand.

 

“Don’t even try to touch me,” Kyungsoo said. “We’re over, Chanyeol. Go and have a happy life with him. He suits you better anyways.”

 

“Don’t say such a thing.”

 

“Leave!”

 

Chanyeol swallowed. “K-” “Leave!” He was cut off. “Enjoy your time here but as soon as your back I want you to come and get your stuff from h-home.”

 

There was nothing else Chanyeol could’ve done. He had to leave. He didn’t want to but he had to. Slowly backing off and turning to the door, he hoped for Kyungsoo to change his mind but it didn’t happen, of course. 

 

He left and went back to Baekhyun, trying to his best to keep up his facade so his husband wouldn’t notice that he just had lost half of his heart.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


♦♦♦

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was a rainy Sunday afternoon and Kyungsoo sat at the dining table, warming his hands on a cup of tea. He was waiting for Chanyeol to come and collect his belongings and when he hear a rustle at the front door, he almost broke into tears again. 

 

“H-hello?”

 

It was a soft voice calling for him and Kyungsoo couldn’t believe his eyes when met the figure who had entered his apartment in the hallway. “W-what?”

 

“Hello,” the brunette said, giving a smile. “I’m Baekhyun.”

 

“I k-know,” Kyungsoo almost whispered. “Why are you here?”

 

“Uhm, may I come in?”

 

“Yeah, sure.” Kyungsoo nodded, watching as Baekhyun closed the front door. “W-would you like to have a cup of tea?” He asked when his visitor took off his shoes. 

 

“With pleasure.”

 

Baekhyun followed him and sat down at the dining table when Kyungsoo nodded at it, mention him to take a seat. He went to the kitchen and came back with a mug of steaming blackberry tea.  

 

Chanyeol’s husband thanked him with a smile and took a sip. “I bet you wonder why I’m here.”

 

“I indeed do.”

 

“Chanyeol told me.”

 

“Well, he obviously did,” Kyungsoo huffed. 

 

“No, you don’t understand. He told me everything. He told me about his actual job and this whole fake identity and how you two met.” 

 

“Oh.”

 

“When he told me I was shocked and upset, and also hurt. But the more I listened to him, the more things started to ad up.”

 

Kyungsoo frowned. 

 

“He loves you,” Baekhyun smiled and Kyungsoo couldn’t believe how much generosity lay in that smile. “And he loves me, too. It may be hard to understand but he does.”

 

“And you believe him?”

 

“I do, yes.”

 

“It’s crazy. He’s lied to us all these years and you just take it?!”

 

“Wouldn’t you have done the same?”

 

“What?”

 

“It’s not right, for sure not. And he’s hurt me too but I’d have done the same if I were him. He fell in love with both of us and he found a way to love us at the same time.”

 

“That’s bullshit, nothing but bullshit!”

 

“Do you love him?”

 

Kyungsoo tensed. “I do, yes,” he then answered. 

 

“What made you fall for him?”

 

“I don’t think you need to know that?”

 

“Well, I then will tell you what made me fall for him,” Baekhyun smiled. “I met him at a party and by the end of the night I was already head over heels for him. He was not my league. I was shy and felt really uncomfortable being there between all these loud people. He was the center of the trouble. He talked with everyone, drank and had fun but he instantly ditched all of it when he sensed that I felt out of place. He sat down with me and spent the night with me, just talking, giving me the feeling that it was okay to not be a party animal. He asked for my number and texted me throughout the night, making sure that I got home safely and that I was okay. Never I’d have thought that such a man could show interest in me but he did. He’s caring, always made sure I felt good and always had what I needed. I tended to change my mind a lot during the time we got to know each other, canceled dates or changed the locations last minute but he just took it. He’s always been patient with me, giving me the feeling that I was the most precious person he’s ever met.”

 

“W-well, it was different with us,” Kyungsoo said. He suddenly had the urge to tell Baekhyun as well since the nurse was so open with him. 

 

He told the other how and when he and Chanyeol met, told him about the first night they shared together and how slowly but steady affection grew between them and eventually changed to love.

 

“We noticed that we have a lot of interest in common,” Soo said. “We both like to cook and spend nights at home, watching movies.”

 

“Oh yes, Chanyeol is an amazing chef,” Baekhyun hummed. “I can’t cook at all.”

 

Kyungsoo chuckled at the pout Baekhyun pursed his lips into. “I guess the thing I love most about Chanyeol is that he knows when I want to be alone. It’s as if he can sense my mood.”

 

“Same with me,” the nurse pointed out. “I don’t like being alone and he always exactly seems to know when I need a hug.”

 

The room fell into silence for a moment. “He gives great hugs.”

 

Baekhyun instantly nodded. “And he always smells so nice.”

 

They looked at each other, breaking into a giggle. 

 

“We have both different characters but the same man managed to make us fall in love with him,” Baekhyun said. “And we were able to make him fall for us. And I can see why he fell for you.”

 

“Y-you do?”

 

“I do, yes,” the nurse nodded, smiling.

 

“I guess I can see why he fell for you, too,” Kyungsoo said. “How can you forgive him just like that?”

 

“Because I love him. And I know he loves me, too. Have you ever doubt his love for you, because I didn’t. He never was hesitant or annoyed by my presence, he’s always been attentive. Never he gave me a reason to doubt him. And as much as it hurt me to find out that I am not the only one in his life, it hurts me more to see him broken. He’s doing miserable, he’s barely eating and sleeping.”

 

Kyungsoo’s face fell. “I’d love to be like you but I-” He gazed into his tea and then back up at Baekhyun. “Now knowing what you know, you’d go back to normality? Would you act as if never happened?”

 

“No,” Baekhyun said without hesitation. “And that’s because I’d like to have you in my life as well. I’d like to get to know you.”

 

“I think I couldn’t do that. I mean-”

 

“I’d give him up for you.”

 

A gasp escaped Kyungsoo. “What? No, you wouldn’t. You’re married after all.”

 

“Are we?” The nurse chuckled. “Is it even legal? But anyways, you’ve been together longer than he and I.”

 

“But-”

 

“That ring on your finger,” Baek said, pointing at the slover band Kyungsoo was wearing. “Chanyeol has the same.”

 

“How do you know?”

 

“Because he’s wearing it every day since the day I met him.”

 

Kyungsoo’s eyes widened. “He does?”

 

“Yes. I never asked about it. I thought it was his favorite accessory or something, it never bothered me. He wears our wedding ring above it.”

 

He had no idea why but all of the sudden Kyungsoo had to fight a blurry view. Wiping the tears out of his eyes before they could drop to his cheeks, he sucked in a breath. 

 

“He loves you, Kyungsoo. Please don’t give him up.”

 

“T-then teach me how not to.”

  
  
  
  
  


♦♦♦

  
  
  
  
  


Chanyeol sat outside his and Baekhyun’s house, motionless staring down at a polaroid picture of Kyungsoo he had taken when they were in Paris. It was a stunning picture of the younger brightly smiling directly into the camera while lying in between the messy sheets and Chanyeol loved the photo. It was a snapshot and by far the best he had ever taken. 

 

He missed Kyungsoo’s smile, his big doe eyes, the smell of his natural scent; his all. He missed him and he was dying on the inside not knowing how the other was doing. Ever since he had left Kyungsoo behind in the hotel he hadn’t heard of him.

 

Kyungsoo was fast to ask for another partner and so they got deducted from overseas missions and started working with new partners in between the borders. It had it’s good sides though. Being home more often gave Chanyeol the chance to work on gaining Baekhyun’s trust back. 

 

The older had reacted surprisingly calm to his confession but Yeol could tell that Baekhyun nevertheless was hurt. He couldn’t blame him. He had lied to him for years after all, had cheated on him, had betrayed him. 

 

He was lucky that Baekhyun didn’t leave him and was willing to give him another chance. And though this filled him with joy, the loss of Kyungsoo filled his heart with sorrow. 

 

Baekhyun calling out for him, eventually had him emerge from the he rigidity was in. “Yes?”

 

“It’s almost time for dinner and you wanted to show me how to make Gumbo.”

 

“Oh, yeah. I’m coming.”

 

Chanyeol was not in the mood to cook, not at all. Baekhyun had flipped through the big cookbook they owned and has chosen Gumbo as the dish he wanted to try. Gumbo, of all things.

 

Gumbo happened to be Kyungsoo’s favorite dish and Chanyeol really wasn’t in the mood to make the youngers favorite food. 

 

“So, where do we start?” Baekhyun asked, fiddling with the tie of his apron. 

 

“Uhm, let’s wash the shrimps.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Baekhyun was his natural bubbly, cuddly self. He kept asking for pecks throughout the whole cooking session and hugging Chanyeol’s arm every now and then. Slowly but steady Baekhyun’s cheerey mood was to lift Chanyeol’s mood as well.

 

“You’re doing very well, baby.”

 

“Really?” Baek asked, grinning.

 

“Yes,” Yeol nodded, pressing a kiss to the smaller’s nose. “Next time I’ll let you make dinner all alone.” 

 

“Then we’re going to die of food poisoning.”

 

“Well, at least we die together then,” Chanyeol laughed, stirring the Gumbo to mix it up. “It’s almost done.”

 

“Alright, then I’ll set the table,” Baekhyun chirped and hopped over to grab some plates. 

 

Chanyeol focused back on the simmering food, stirring it a little more before eventually turning off the stove. Grabbing the handhols of the pot he carried to the dining room. Confused he stopped right in front of the table. “Baekhyun,” he loudly called out. 

 

“Yes?”

 

“Whom is the third plate and set of cutlery for?” Putting the pot onto the able, Chanyeol left the room again to find his husband. “Hey, answer me.”

 

“It’s for a special guest,” Baekhyun’s voice filtered through to him from the hallway. 

 

“A special guest? Who did you in-” It felt as if his heart skipped several beats when his eyes fell onto Kyungsoo standing in his hallway. Not quite believing what he was seeing, Chanyeol peered at Baekhyun.

 

“Surprise,” the nurse cheered, clapping his hands together. 

 

“I d-don’t understand.”

 

“I think you two have to talk,” Baek smiled, walking up to Chanyeol. “And I’m sure Kyungsoo has to tell you something.” Tiptoeing to press a kiss to Chanyeol’s cheek, Baekhyun then skipped away, leaving Chanyeol and Kyungsoo behind in the entrance hall.

 

It was awkward and Chanyeol nervously started to rub his hands together. Kyungsoo’s eyes immediately fell onto his hands and his lips curled into a smile when he spotted the two rings that were sitting on Chanyeol’s ring finger. 

 

“Ba-Kyungsoo, I-”

 

“It must be a shock for you to see me here.”

 

“It’s m-more a surprise than a shock.”

 

“Then I hope it’s a pleasant surprise.”

 

“It is,” Chanyeol brought out. “It feels so good to see you. I mi-” He bit down his lip to keep the words to himself.

 

“No,” Kyungsoo said. “Don’t hold back. Tell me.”

 

Chanyeol shook his head. 

 

“I miss you too.”

 

A shaky breath escaped the taller. “You do?”

 

“Of course I do,” Soo smiled. “I love you.”

 

“I hurt you. I lied to you. I-”

 

“The day Baekhyun visit me he-” “He visited you?! I didn’t know!”

 

Kyungsoo laughed out. “Well, he did, yes. And I’ve got to admit he’s oddly adorable.”

 

Chanyeol gave a faint nod and the the left corner of his mouth twitched for a second as if his lips wanted to curl into smile. 

 

“We’ve been seeing each other a lot in the past weeks and he’s been able to make me realize something.”

 

“A-and that’s what?”

 

“I want you in my life, Chanyeol. I love you and I know that you love me and if it’s not only me who makes you happy, I’m willing to accept that.”

 

Chanyeol frowned. “R-really?”

 

Kyungsoo nodded. “You’ve given me so much in the past five years and you’ve given Baekhyun just the same and I now believe that you can love two people at the same time equally. It took me a while to realize and make up my mind but I finally did. I need you and I’m miserable without you.”

 

They looked at each other and Kyungsoo laughed out when CHanyeol broke into tears. “Oh god, don’t cry.” He stepped towards the tall man and cupped his face. “Don’t cry.”

 

“Do you really mean it?”

 

“I do,” Kyungsoo nodded. 

 

“Can you forgive me?”

 

“I can. Though it still bothers me that he’s the one married to you.”

 

The comment was able to make Chanyeol smile. 

 

“I really do mean it, Yeol. I wa-” “Gosh, quit all that talking and kiss him!” Baekhyun’s loud voice had both of them flinching. “What, I’m just pointing out that you’re talking to much,” the nurse defended himself when Kyungsoo shot him a look.

 

“I mean, I don’t want to say that he’s right but-” Chanyeol grinned when Kyungsoo looked at him. “Maybe, I can have one?”

 

Stepping closer to the man, Kyungsoo tiptoed. “You can have as many as you want,” he said, leaning in. 

 

“I love you,” Chanyeol breathed out when they pulled away from each other. 

 

“And I love you.”

 

“I love him the most!”

  
  
  
  


♦♦♦

  
  


Chanyeol did not know where faith was leading him but one thing he knew for sure: Kyungsoo being ready to forgive him and Baekhyun being all supportive about it only could lead in a glorious future, where he was able to freely and openly love both, his strong minded babe and his shy baby. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone for reading. ♥


End file.
